goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Booboo Stewart
Nils Allen Stewart, Jr. (born January 21, 1994), better known by his stage name Booboo Stewart, is an American actor, singer, dancer, and model, best known for portraying La Push shape-shifter Seth Clearwater in The Twilight Saga. He also portrays Jay on the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. Life and Career Personal life Stewart was born in Beverly Hills, California. He has Japanese, Chinese, and Korean ancestry from his mother’s side and Blackfoot, Russian, and Scottish descent from his father's side. Stewart was in a band named "Echoes of Angels" and toured with his three sisters Maegan, Fivel, and Sage, who was known as "TSC" (The Stewart Clan). Booboo Stewart is skilled in Martial arts. Career During 2006–2010 he appeared or starred in several independent, direct-to-video or TV films. He also hosted six episodes of the children's show Blue Dolphin Kids in Hawaii and did stunt work on several films including the 2006 film Zoom and the 2007 film Beowulf. He has had roles on episodes of Steve Harvey's Big Time Challenge, ER, Dante's Cove, and Everybody Hates Chris. Stewart toured with Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus in her Best of Both Worlds Tour featuring the Jonas Brothers and appeared in the Target commercials with the same band and Miley Cyrus Danimals, and also toured in the Camp Rock Freestyle Jam concert series. He recorded the opening theme for the Disney Channel Games 2008 titled "Let's Go!", and in 2010 "Under the Sea" (from The Little Mermaid) for the Disney recompilation disc DisneyMania 7. He could also be seen appearing in various magazines and billboards promoting clothes, as well as promoting Wii Fit and Hot Wheels. In 2010, he appeared in the movie Logan. During 2006–2008, he was a member of the musical group T-Squad. In 2010 he portrayed Seth Clearwater in The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, the third installment of The Twilight Saga film series. Stewart's character played a more important role in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 and Part 2. Stewart is announced to the cast of X-Men: Days of Future Past in which he'll reteam with Twilight co-star, Daniel Cudmore. Philanthropy Stewart, along with other celebrities, helped at the Los Angeles Mission on Christmas Eve in 2009. In 2010, he was named a Celebrity Ambassador by the Muscular Dystrophy Association. In his role, Stewart is helping raise awareness in the fight against muscle diseases. He is also part of MDA's "Make a Muscle, Make a Difference" PSA campaign, being featured in print and TV adverts. He also traveled to Perth, Australia for the Channel 7 Telethon, raising money for the Princess Margaret Hospital for Children. Additionally, Stewart, along with Fivel, will host two Free Concerts to End Child Abuse on behalf of the national non-profit organization, Childhelp. He appeared in a PETA advert campaign, encouraging people to adopt animals rather than to buy them from pet stores. He is also involved in Four Green Steps, an environmental organization based in Canada. Filmography Films Television work Trivia * He has starred in The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. * He appeared in a PETA advert campaign, encouraging people to adopt animals rather than to buy them from pet stores. * He appeared in ''Lab Rats: Elite Force ''with Bradley Steven Perry. Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Cast Category:Male Cast